The Spirit Children
by Wolfboy245
Summary: 28 children of your favorite Inu-Yasha characters come together to fight a new foe.
1. Thus far

Hey! Welcome! This is my first ever inu - yasha fic, so be gentle with the reviews! plus I'm testing out a new style of writing, detailed script.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-yasha  
  
Prologue  
  
After the Shikon Jewel is made whole and Naraku is 'defeated':   
  
Inu-Yasha leaves the feudal Era for good to be with Kagome, there they have 3 children.  
  
However, with time moving forward in both dimensions, the feudal era is turned into a completely new world where it is perpetually the feudal era. Here is where everyone else dwells. Miroku and Sango wed, bearing 5 children. Shippo, now older and much more mature, marries the vixen tempest Vilatrix, and they have 3 young fox boys.Koga marries another wolf demon named Jordyn, mistriss of the moon (3 children). Sessomaru weds the feared snake demon mistriss Josie, and they bear but one child. These 28 children will come to be known as the spirit children.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
*Inu-Yasha, Kagome, and there 3 children sit comfortably around the fire place in their comfortable 4 bedroom house*   
  
Inu-Yasha: Then, when I thought it was all over for me, the sun began to rise, turning me half demon once more. I took my newly transformed tetsaiga and slashed that no good spider freak to pieces!  
  
*KikyoII was there youngest child (at the time 4). She resembled a mortal and was named Kikyo in honor of the great fallen priestess. She inheireted Kagome's bow, and was quite good with it too*  
  
Kikyo: Tell me another father!   
  
Kagome: No, It's way past your bed time missy!  
  
*Inu-Rana was the middle child (at the time 6). He resembled a half demon and looked the most like his father out of the three*  
  
Inu-Rana: O come on! One more!  
  
Kagome: (sigh) all right.  
  
*Harkoa was the eldest of the three (at the time 8). He resembled a full demon and was very tough, even at 8*  
  
Harkoa: Tell about how you Sesshomaru and Koga defeated Naraku!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well it was deep in the dungeons of Naraku's lair that we fought. I weilded the sacrad sword of 6 souls: one for fire, earth, water, wind, metal, and wood. This was the powerful weapon that was the downfall of Naraku. I kept it sheathed at first. The three of us rushed in to meet hordes of shadow demons of the worst sort. I used tetsaiga, sessomaru used his sword, and koga used his wolf demon powers to summon an army of wolves. Before long we had gotten to the deepest chamber where Naraku lay, it was just us, him, and those venomous body guard insects. Before long we were down for the count, but I unsheathed the sword of 6 souls and battled with Naraku to the death when he was blasted into a blivion!  
  
Harkoa: That one never gets old!  
  
Kagome:Allright! Time for bed!  
  
*Kagome and Inu-Yasha are tucking their children into bed*  
  
Inu-Rana: Dad? Is their really a sword that transforms into a giant fang?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yes son. And one day you will weild it.  
  
*Kagome and Inu-Yasha are getting into their bed*  
  
Kagome: You know you really shouldn't encourage him.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Ah come on! He's just a kid! soon he'll learn that he's better off just staying home here in the real world.  
  
Kagome: Well I don't know.  
  
Inu-Yasha: What do you mean you don't know  
  
Kagome: Something tells me that their part in the other world will come.  
  
* * *   
  
* Naraku did not die. No, he was mearly reconfigured. Turned into a weaker form. His body had split at the core. If you think of him as 5 pieces, 1 piece split off to form the shadow demon Kirana, and another formed Tycora. The remaining three pieces are Sa-Naraku. Sa-Naraku has the mind, memories, and will of Naraku.*  
  
Naraku: I'm alive? Ha! Well then I guess I'll just have to start from scratch absorbing more demons, and find my incarnations!  
  
Oooh! Very tense! You'll just have to wait and see what happens. R&R!!!! 


	2. And so it begins

Thank you reviews! Keep it coming! There's bound to be a lot more to this story.  
  
Thank you to my reviewers, as always. I would like everyone to know that I'm doing my best with 'detailed script' and I usually save script for humorous fics, so if you review please tell me how I'm doing with that.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for slash  
  
Disclaimer: Yes! I own Inu-Yasha! *men in suits with handguns approach* Hey Hey! I was just kidding! I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
Man: *puts handgun away* Thank you. Remember: We're from the government, we're here to help.  
  
Me: Sure, just like you helped us learn that there really ARE aliens.  
  
Man: *gets in helicopter* I'll get back to you on that one.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
*Miroku is up early meditating*  
  
Sango: *walks in* *hugs him from behind* Another bad dream?  
  
Miroku: *ceases meditating* Yes. *sigh* I fear it may not be a dream, but a prophecy.  
  
Sango: Interesting. Kagome said something similar to me. We've been keeping in touch.  
  
Miroku: And what do you think?  
  
Sango: I think you're both crazy!Naraku is dead!  
  
Miroku: But how do we know that? *sigh* I don't know, I just can't bear the thought of any of my children bearing the wind tunnel *looks at his right hand* It's such a burden to bear.  
  
Sango: You certainly bore it well.  
  
Miroku: But had I not I would've been sucked into my own hand.   
  
Sango: I'm confident in our children's descisions. Now come to bed.  
  
::Ten years later....::  
  
*Miroku and Sango are sleeping when they wake to a blood curdling scream*  
  
*Andromeda (13 years of age) was their dreamy daughter. She was named after the great galaxy, which suited her fascination with the universe. She rushed in with a shocked look on her face*  
  
Sango: Honey, what's wrong?  
  
Andromeda: Me and Benjio were just messing around outback, when out of nowhere there was this hole in his hand and he sucked up 3 chickens with it!  
  
Miroku: *more to himself than anyone else* He's back.  
  
Sango: What do we do?  
  
*They all rush outside to Benjio, Miroku with his old protective glove*  
  
Benjio: What do I do?!  
  
Miroku: *tosses him the glove* catch!  
  
Benjio: *puts it on. He takes a moment to catch his breath, then faints*  
  
* * * * *  
  
:: another side of Japan::  
  
*wondering in the forest, Kagura and Khanna find an unconcious boy*  
  
Khanna: Oh, no. Whatever shall we do.  
  
*As Kagura looks at the boy, she has a need to save him*  
  
Kagura: Let us take him to our master.  
  
* * * *  
  
Kagura: Master! This boy! He has still life!  
  
Sa-Naraku: *hardly giving them a glance* I care not.  
  
Kagura: But master-  
  
Sa-Naraku: You continue to forget your place Kagura! *gestures* Tycora! Remind Kagura- *stops dead in mid-speech*  
  
*Tycora, a cold looking girl, steps out from the shadows*  
  
Tycora: Yes my lord?  
  
Kagura: It seems that you are the one who has been reminded of the cats I drag in becoming wonderful servants!  
  
Sa-Naraku: *sigh* very well. The boy lives, for now. Look! He is rousing! What is your name boy?   
  
*as the boy opens his eyes, Kagura gasps, for his eyes have no iris, nor a pupil, they are simply white*  
  
Sa-Naraku: Well done Kagura. It seems as though you have found the final piece. *walking out, he mutters to himself* Hopefully when she goes, they will not go with him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
:: Tycora's memory::  
  
*Ten years ago, she was born. Not a child, but a fully grown demon. She knew not where she came from, indeed, she had no memory, just a naked demon in the snow. That was when Kagura had found her. Kagura had brought her up, took care of her, watched out for her in the rough going of her master's bidding. Then, it was discovered that Tycora was indeed an accidental reincarnation of when it had happened: The great schism, when Naraku split at the core. Now that he had this new boy, Kirana, he was complete.*  
  
* * * * *  
  
:: In the mountains::  
  
*Koga looks out over the landscape, sensing the worst*  
  
*Jordyn, his beautiful mistress, sees him and goes to join him*  
  
Jordyn: You sense it too.  
  
Koga: Yes. He has returned.  
  
Jordyn: It is time Koga. Let them go!   
  
Koga: No! I cannot risk it!  
  
Jordyn: You must! It is their task!   
  
Koga: It was my task, Sessomaru, Inu-Yasha, and I were supposed to slay him. I shall go!  
  
Jordyn: No! The winds of change are blowing. Your place is here. With me.  
  
Koga: *sigh* I suppose you're right. Wolfhelm and the clan shall watch over them.  
  
*Their three children (Jonto[18], Kyla [18], and Trixy [17]) went over to them.*  
  
Koga: Jonto, Kyla, Trixy, there is something I must tell you.....  
  
* * * * * * *   
  
That's all for now! Review! There is yet much more to their epic journey..... 


	3. Naraku's treachory

A/N: Well! I am quite enjoying this fic! By the way, Atzimba darling, I'm FAR FROM mortal.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha.  
  
*Benjio was sent to the bone eater's well by his father, who believed that here the paths of those destined to fight Naraku would collide. All of the sudden he is attacked by what looks to be renagade lizard demons.*  
  
Benjio: *draws his katana* (A/N: Yes, he has a katana, I thought it would make things a little more interesting) Back!  
  
Lizard demon: *wields his chinese-style sword* Come at me! *attacks him grazing his shoulder*  
  
Benjio: *holds his shoulder. It was only mildly grazed, but Benjio was not accustomed to such rough fighting* Argh!  
  
*Just as the lizard demon is about to destroy him, a giant boomerang flies through the air and slashes the demons*  
  
*KohakuII was named after his fallen uncle, and wielded the mighty weapon of his mother, Sango*  
  
KohakuII: *panting* I know what you're doing. Andromeda told me everything.  
  
Benjio: You shouldn't be here. Kohaku, I can't risk your safety.  
  
KohakuII: What's that supposed to mean! I'm a much better warrior and that fight proves it!  
  
*Just then Andromeda, Kakasha, and Silico turn up*   
  
*Kakasha the priestess was the first born daughter of Miroku and Sango. She always seemed to be deep in thought, and took her time in battle, yet never missed her mark.  
  
Silico, more than any of Miroku's children inheirited his flirty behavior. Nevertheless, she still came through, getting her siblings out of tight jams (when they weren't getting her out)*  
  
Andromeda: No! Benjio! Where will you be without us!  
  
KohakuII: Can't you see we're family?  
  
Andromeda: And family always sticks together!  
  
Benjio: *shakes his head* No. I was burdened with the wind tunnel, therefore I must unburden myself with it.  
  
*As they all start to leave, Silico steps forward*  
  
Silico: Well I'm coming with you whether you like or not! Your STILL two years younger than me, which STILL makes you my little brother, which STILL means that you're stuck with me.  
  
Andromeda: *steps forward* you will need the power of the heavens, I can supply that.  
  
KohakuII: *steps forward* My weapon will guard you all, as it's past wielder would've wanted it to.  
  
*All turn to Kakasha*   
  
Andromeda: Come on sis.  
  
Silico: Will you help us?  
  
Kakasha: *sighs, but steps forward* This is crazy.  
  
Silico: Great! So what do we do now?  
  
Benjio: We wait, we wait for the others who will help us destroy Naraku.  
  
* * * *  
  
Naraku: *picks up a katana* I like that sword that you have, let's try it on for size! * downward slashes him*  
  
Kirana: *falls on the floor and quivers in pain*  
  
Kagura: *runs over to Kirana*  
  
Naraku: Yes, we have a lot of work to do.  
  
Kagura: No one can beat you! You expect a newborn demon to?  
  
Naraku: If you raise your standards high, those who are less skilled than me are bound to fall to his sword!  
  
Kagura: *holds Kirana* He is too young!   
  
Naraku: How many times must be you be reminded not to question me?! *slaps her*  
  
Kagura: Do what you will to me, but do not hurt this child.  
  
Naraku: *raises his hand again, but stops* I have not the time nor the energy to deal with you! I will be in my quarters! Give Kirana a bath and stay out of my site!  
  
* * * *  
  
*Kagura was always instructed by Naraku to bathe Khana and Tycora, but bathing the body of a 15 year boyold was far more ockward. However, she obeyed and bathed her brother*  
  
Kagura: I really am sorry about my master. He can be very harsh....  
  
*As she trailed off, Kirana waited, but Kagura did not continue*  
  
Kagura: What? You thought I was going to say 'but' didn't you? You thought I was going to say 'but he has good intentions'? Well, I hate to dissapoint you, but he doesn't.  
  
*Kirana, who had been silent for so long, finally spoke*  
  
Kirana: You are so beautiful, so kind, how is it you are the spawn of such a heartless demon?  
  
Kagura: *smiles* You're sweet. I wish there was something I could do, but you can't choose your master.  
  
Kirana: I will become strong! And I will kill Sa-Naraku! And then we will both be free! and Tycora and Khanna too!  
  
*Kagura giggled. She couldn't deny that there was some kind a bliss in bathing the body of this boy. It felt good underneath her hands as she rubbed soap on his scarred skin. There was something about this boy. Was he truly the spawn of Naraku? Kagura knew that if he was, she was going to one of the innermost circles of hell for thinking these things, but she did not care*   
  
Kirana: Why are we all cursed to live such lives? Your face is so fair, yet so cold. *He took Kagura's hand and kissed it* I swear one day I will free you from this curse.   
  
Kagura: *smiles at him* Thank you, but there is nothing you can do.  
  
Kirana: I'll have to try.  
  
*In that moment, Kagura took so much gratitude to this boy's courage, that she decided to kiss him, no matter what the consequences.*  
  
*As their lips touched, Kagura felt a new kind of sensation. She was given new life. Her hair shone a brilliant dark, not the cold blackness as before. Her eyes, which were once blood red, became an emerald green color. She shone a brilliant new light.*  
  
Kagura: You did it!  
  
Kirana: What?  
  
Kagura: I don't know how, but you freed me from my master Naraku.  
  
*she took the hand of Kirana, who she now knew was not Naraku's incarnation, and they went to bed*  
  
* * * * *  
  
*Deep in the night, Kagura snuck out to the outside of Naraku's quarters*  
  
*Naraku seemed to be conversing with a strange voice*  
  
Naraku's voice: Kagura needs constant punishing. I fear she will soon rise against me. And when she leaves, the rest of them will follow her.   
  
Strange voice: You must take control of her! She is getting far out of hand!  
  
Naraku's voice: No! She cannot be controlled! There is only one solution...I must re-absorb her, and all my incarnations! Start fresh with new incarnations who will know who their master is!  
  
Strange voice: Good. I trust this time you will not fail me, Onigumo!  
  
Naraku's voice: Why must you insist on calling me that?! I am Naraku, not Onigumo!  
  
Strange voice: I call you that to remind you of the pitiful mortal you will be once again should you fail me.  
  
*Kagura gasped and ran back to tell her siblings of Naraku's devious plot, convincing them all to run away with her.*  
  
Kagura: There is a time to fight, Kirana, but now is a time to run.  
  
Who is this strange demon boy called Kirana? Who is the puppet master pulling Naraku's strings?  
  
You'll just have to wait for me to update! Now review already! 


	4. Brotherhood of the hanyous

Sorry the update took so long!  
  
But it's here finally:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, though sometimes I think it owns me.  
  
Inu-Rana sat at the top of the old dry well in his mother's old shrine  
  
Harkoa: comes up behind him You know you're not supposed be near this well.  
  
Inu-Rana: ignores his brother's comment You think it's really down there? A world full of demons, warriors and priestesses?  
  
Harkoa: Still dwelling on those stories dad told us when we were kids?   
  
Inu-Rana: bows head sadly You can't tell me you've never felt it before.   
  
Harkoa: Felt what?  
  
Inu-Rana: Like there is some place you have to be? Something you have to do? looks at his hands I may not have claws like dad, but I'm still part demon. And I'm always having to hide it in this world. I just can't help but think that maybe there is a place where I can just be sigh normal. Somewhere I belong, a place for my head.   
  
(A/N: I named two Linkin Park songs in a row!)  
  
Harkoa: turns away I thought about it all the time, still think about it. But I had to come to terms with the fact that this is where I am at, I can't change it.   
  
Inu-Rana: whips around But you can! Don't turn your back on the feeling! Embrace it!  
  
Harkoa: faces Inu-Rana I can't keep chasing a feeling Inu-Rana!   
  
they turned their backs to each other, and sat in silence for a few seconds  
  
Inu-Rana: I know it's down there! And I'm going after it! jumps down well   
  
Harkoa: Wait! No! Inu- Rana!  
  
Miroku's 5 children still wait at the well  
  
Kakasha: What's that? I hear something!  
  
All: perk up listening  
  
Kohaku II: There is someone in the well!  
  
Benjio: He has come at last.  
  
Andromeda: yells down the well We'll get you out!  
  
they lift the vines on the side of the well up, and they pull out a hanyou boy, who looks incredibly like Inu-Yasha  
  
Benjio: Inu-Yasha? No, I must be mistaken. What is your name boy?  
  
Inu-Rana, who was weak from the fall, tried to talk  
  
Inu-Rana: Inu....Rana.   
  
Benjio: So you're a half demon?  
  
Inu-Rana: weak nod  
  
Silico: He's kind of cute...  
  
All: glare at her  
  
Silico: Shrugs What?  
  
Andromeda: huh? perks up  
  
Benjio: You sense it to?  
  
Andromeda: There is great unrest in this atmosphere.  
  
Kakasha: It seems as though so many demons are gravitating toward this spot.  
  
Inu-Rana: bolts awake So I AM in another world!  
  
Kohaku II: You don't have claws! Not going to be good for much are you?  
  
Andromeda: No matter...draws a celestial scroll prepare to fight!  
  
Kakasha: pulls out sword  
  
Silico: puts on gloves  
  
Andromeda: I can see them!   
  
a band of shadow demon bug things crash through the woods  
  
Silico: punch kick right hook left hook upper cut   
  
Kohaku II: tosses weapon Hirikoutsu! (sp?)  
  
Kakasha: wipes out several demons with one swing  
  
Benjio: strikes a few with his staff They keep coming!  
  
Andromeda: My turn jumps high in the air Earth grounds me! beams of energy swirl up around her Star centers me! concentrates energy into her finger tip blasts the demons into oblivion  
  
all stare at her in awe  
  
Benjio: Since when were you able to do THAT?  
  
Andromeda: on the ground panting I've been able to do it forever. It takes a lot out of me though.  
  
just then a foxgirl and a hanyou girl comes through the woods  
  
(A/N: I know, I know, I use WAY too many fan characters, but I like to oblige my fans. And I know I gave Vashlover323 TWO fan characters, but she's a good friend and a frequent reviewer)  
  
Ryoshu: Well Inu-Yasi, looks like that oracle was right on the money!  
  
All but Inu-Yasi and Ryoshu: 0o (confused)  
  
Inu-Rana: Who are you two?  
  
Inu-Yasi: (runs over to Inu-Rana) Is that you? My god it's been a while Inu-Yasha, you sure have shrunk!  
  
Inu-Rana: I'm....I'm...not Inu-Yasha.  
  
Inu-Yasi: pauses to think Inu-Rana! My gods it's been a while!  
  
Inu-Rana: Should I....know you?  
  
Inu-Yasi: frown don't you recognize your own aunt?  
  
Inu-Rana: You're my....aunt?  
  
Inu-Yasi: sigh We really need to catch up.   
  
Benjio: turns to Ryoshu and you are?  
  
Ryoshu: My name is Ryoshu. Me and Inu-Yasi came here from our village because of a prophecy a sage in our village had. We are looking for the spirit children. I guess you're them.  
  
Inu-Yasi: But no....they can't be. The oracle said there would be 28 of them.  
  
Ryoshu: I'm sure we'll find them soon enough.  
  
Silico: So I guess you'll be hanging with us from now on.  
  
Ryoshu: nods puts hand forward All for one and one for all!  
  
(A/N: Yeah, I know it's corny, but it works!)  
  
Each of the children put their hands on top of hers  
  
Inu-Rana: So I guess we're going to need more of these 'Spirit Children'.  
  
Ryoshu: plenty more.  
  
Voices from behind: We'll join your ranks!  
  
they all turn around  
  
Inu-Rana: Harkoa! Kikyo!  
  
Harkoa: Well, you weren't just going to leave us behind!  
  
Kikyo II: We're with you to the end.  
  
Inu-Rana: Harkoa-  
  
Harkoa: puts a finger to his lips We will speak of it no more. Now let's get moving before I change my mind.  
  
Kikyo II: Oh! One more thing...(pulls out a katana and gives it to Inu-Rana) Dad wanted you to have this.   
  
Inu-Rana: jaw drops Tetsuiga?!  
  
Harkoa: I couldn't think of a better wielder.  
  
And the spirit children continue to march in chapter 5! This fic is FAR FROM over.  
  
R/R! 


End file.
